Little Red Ridding Hood
by Enigma180
Summary: Everyones Human in this version. No lemons, but yaoi so M for mature. People escape insane asylums, people get killed. Might write more if people ask.


I own nothing. The poem is by Linda A. Coop. That is all.

**Little Red Riding Hood **

As told by

_Corinne L. _

9/21/10

Once upon a time, in the sprawling metropolis of Fergania, there was a small nature park. Now in this park resided all the people declared 'clinically imbalanced '. One day there was a mass break-out. All the residents were recaptured except one, known only as 'The Hunter'. This is where our story begins.

Red Fira was her name. The fire girl, burning her way through the most eligible bachelors list in the newspapers. She owned many multi-million dollar corporations, dealings with art and many high society newspapers. She had no time for the low-key guys, going straight to the top of the food chain. Others called her a man-eater. Whatever, not her concern. She had a P.R. person for that, her so-dubbed Granny for both her age and that she was always mothering Red.

"Where are the stats on the new prospect, Granny?" Granny handed Red a stack of papers on the new number one on the Most Wanted Bachelors list 'Wolf Dragomirov'. Rich, powerful, and a body that would make Narcissus look away from his own reflection. "Damn, too many hanger-ons, how do I get him alone?" Red leaned back in her chair, contemplating her possible course of actions. A slow smile reached across her face, stretching to almost her ears, giving the appearance that she would swallow the next person to happen upon her whole.

Granny suppressed a low shudder. Her employer may be insane, but the money was good and all she had to do was hack a few systems every now and then. She just had to bear it, and hope that the money she saved would buy her a comfortable life when she eventually cut a deal with the D.A. When Red 'went after' a new target she used every trick she had to, to get here prize, be it money or secrets. Her track record was a mile long, but Red knew how to tie-up things in litigations and appeals.

"Granny, I believe we need to host some new art in my downtown gallery. The usual artists and guests of course. Possibly some new acquaintances from Madame LeNoir, to…entice."

"Miss Red, the downtown gallery? Even with that crazed man on the loose? Surely no-"

"Shut-UP YOU OLD FOOL. When I ASK for your opinion, I'll rip out your throat and sew your mouth shut to steal it, GOT IT?" Granny nodded her head in an up-and-down motion quickly, frightened into silence. "Now Granny, please go and get the project together for me, won't you? I would just love to host it just after the leaves turn, m'kay?" Red dismissed Granny with a wave of her hand, and Granny bolted out the door, thankful Red was in a good mood, not for the last time that day.

_~ Wolf Dragomirov's Estate ~_

_'Bloody fuckin' people. Won't leave me the hell alone'. _Wolf Dragomirov glanced around his office, noting the stack of unopened letters from the cities socialites and other high-end people. All they wanted was a chance to delve into his deep pockets (or in some cases his pants). While he had kept his preferences under wraps, it appeared to have gotten out whom he preferred in his bed. Wolf was 6'11", with a narrow waist and thin frame, giving him an almost feminine look. His hair was such a deep black as to look blue, with an almost an untouchable wildness in the thick locks. His eyes were grayish blue, changing with his moods. He was always dressed in plain cloths, a simple pair of slacks tailored to fit his long frame, with a simple button up shirt. He had a coat with him at all times to use for both warmth and a shield against the all too watchful eyes of his peers.

_Ring~ring!_ Wolf glanced at his phone, giving it a glare as if was the reason for all his distress with the new merger.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Dragomirov? My name is Granny White, please feel free to call me Granny. I am calling to see what time you will be arriving for tonight's event. The festivities are to begin around 10."

Wolf was surprised. He had forgotten all about the party. He had been chosen to represent his firm since, of course he was the company's name sake. He had no choice. "Please inform your employer that I will be arriving at 10, but I have a full schedule tomorrow, so I will probably leave at an otherwise early time."

"Oh, of course Mr. Dragomirov, I would expect nothing less from the youngest executive CEO of the most prominent law firm in the world!"

"Thank you, Miss Wh- I mean Granny."

"Of course, Mr. Dragomirov. I shall send a car around 9 to pick you up at your leisure. Have a good afternoon." She hung up before Wolf could tell her he would not need the car. Oh well, it couldn't be so bad.

_~ That Night ~_

It was bad. When Wolf arrived he noticed that other high officials and super models were already drunk, lying across each other so heavily he couldn't find where the clothing of either begain and ended. When he looked too close to a pair passing him, he realized there was nothing separating them other than a blush. He glanced away quickly, his face heating up.

"Welcome Mr. Dragomirov. I am Granny, we spoke over the phone?" Wolf looked down to his side noticing an older woman, late 60's, the silver in her hair just barely beginning to show.

"Yes, Granny. How are you?"

"I'm well, Mr. Dragomirov. Please follow me. My employer, Ms. Red Fira, has requested that you meet with her in the…other room." Granny glanced at her shoes, praying he wouldn't ask what to expect in there.

"Oh, course. One must always greet the hostess of the event. Especially one so well put together."

Wolf followed Granny into the other room, noticing the lush greenery seeming to move enticingly, hypnotically. One part, looking like a small cottage in a small glade surrounded by trees, pulled him in. He looked around feeling at home in the small enclave. Then he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

"What are yo-?" Wolf flipped around, eyes widening as he beheld the sight before him. A man, covered in swirling greens, painted to blend into the surrounding forest-like scene. Wolf was shocked. The man was covered in _ONLY_ paint! He couldn't help but let his eyes wander down his body looking to see if he was true _there_ as well. "Heh, like what you see?" The man arched an eyebrow at Wolf, almost as if to invite him to partake in other activities.

Stuttering an apology, Wolf glanced around and found Granny motioning him towards a woman. She stood in the center of the room on a raised platform, seeming to conduct the chaos around her. She wore the outfit of a gypsy, the colors swirling around her hips like a kaleidoscope, pulling him in. Her top, a cream color, was low cut with a tight, heavily embroidered corset, and red riding hood tossed over her shoulders. Her brown hair was pulled back on the sides, the rest tumbling down her back in thick ringlets. She smiled coyly at him, leaping off the stage in one bound.

"Hello, Mr. Dragomirov, welcome to my little get together. It's a little hello party of sorts to all the strangers that have joined us this year. You being the newest member of course."

"Ah, you must be Miss. Fira. Thank you for the invitation. It was a lovely gesture, however I can't stay too long. My schedule is quite full tomorrow."

"Oh, dear me, we can't have you leaving before you have the grand tour at least! Come now, follow me. Also, call me Red." That smile again. It sent shivers over his skin, the way it seemed to split her face, filling his vision with her ultra white teeth.

Red set a slow pace, seeming to want Wolf to see and experience everything. Pulling him through rooms, each more flamboyant and extravagant than the next. Pushing drinks on him that he, "Absolutely just had to try!", or so Red kept telling him. Each glass was preceded by that smile. So Wolf forced himself to drink, hoping it would help him to tolerate this woman's mere presence.

_~Red's Downtown Gallery~_

Red's eyes found him as soon as he arrived. She had of course gotten pictures and such to be able to identify him with, but they didn't do him justice. He wore a plain but very expensive suit, his lanky brown hair tied back at the nape of his neck, green eyes seeming to take in everything, and yet nothing. She smiled. 'So, our little Hunter still gets his mail'. Red was ecstatic. The Hunter was the Most Eligible Bachelor before his little snag with the law. She had decided that she must have both the Hunter and Wolf at her party, strictly for comparison, of course. She glanced around til she saw Granny motioning someone towards her. She glanced up and saw Wolf Dragomirov making his way towards her. She smiled, leaping off the stage to meet him.

"Hello, Mr. Dragomirov, welcome to my little get together. It's a little hello party of sorts to all the strangers that have joined us this year. You being the newest member of course."

"Ah, you must be Miss. Fira. Thank you for the invitation. It was a lovely gesture, however I can't stay to long. My schedule is quite full tomorrow."

"Oh, dear me, we can't have you leaving before you have the grand tour at least! Come now, follow me. Also, call me Red." She smiled, she was so happy. This would be far easier than she had thought!

Red led Wolf through the canopy of trees into the next room, and the next, and the next. Each time Red motion one of the drink bearers to bring a new glass to Wolf, who at this point was completely drunk.

"Oh, Mr. Dragomirov, I cannot in good conscious allow you to drive home in this state. Please allow me to set you up in one of my private rooms. GRANNY!"

As Granny led Wolf away, Red smiled to herself. _'Now when all my guests leave I will go and make myself at home in his bed. When Wolf awakes tomorrow and sees me, he'll have no choice but to stay with me to avoid the scandal! To bad he's too drunk to actually do anything. Oh well, its not like I'll keep him for very long!' _With that matter settled, Red went to attend to her other guests.

_~ Wolf ~_

Wolf leaned heavily on Granny, trying to stay upright. _' What the hell was he thinking. He knew how woman like Red acted. Sanctimonious bitch.'_ "Granny, would you please bring me something, anything to sober me up? I have to return home."

" Yes Mr. Dragomirov, but please stay the night. I can't bear the thought of us letting you go in such a state and have you get into an accident." Granny looked at him with such big, pleading eyes. He couldn't say no.

"Fine. I will stay."

"Good. Now I will return with some medicine for you momentarily." As Granny whisked away to whatever hell she needed to, Wolf looked over his surroundings. He was surprised to find it so plain, considering the owner.

The walls were a pale beige color with bronze accents. The carpet, cream colored, was warm and plush. However what grabbed his attention was the mahogany closet. It was stained black, with white ivory inlaid into the delicate grooves. Wolf reached out to gently trace the smooth lines of the wood not hearing the door behind him admitting someone, until he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders.

Wolf jumped, twisting around in the persons grasp, immediately sobering up from the shock. Shoving his elbow into the persons' ribs, attempting to break the hold on him, Wolf glanced up at his captor and stopped. The man in front of him was tall, 7'2" maybe, with sandy-blond hair, and green eyes, a warm hazel color flecked throughout them.

He wore a plain suit, well tailored to his broad shoulders and muscled body. "Hello, Wolf. May I be of assistance to you this evening?" The man in front of him looked Wolf over as if to access whether or not he was going to need a bed, or a bin.

"I'm fine, however it seems you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours."

"Derek. Derek Hunter." Derek looked down at Wolf, following the lines of his face with his eyes, feeling warmth beginning to pool in his stomach.

Wolf felt Derek watching him. When he looked up to tell him off, Wolf noticed the heated gaze directed at him and started to feel hot. "Derek, can I help you with something? Did you need help looking for anything?"

"My dear Wolf, are you by any chance a fag?" Wolf stared at him in shock, then anger.

_**Smack. **_

Derek reeled back from the blow, shocked at how much fury was held in that blow.

"Fuck you, it's none of your business asshole. My past relationships are mine to deal wi-!" Suddenly, Derek picks Wolf up and tosses him onto the bed. "So, past relationships you said? Let's see what can be done about that, hm." With that, Derek leaned down and latched onto Wolf's collarbone, biting and sucking.

Wolf was in shock. Normally he had no problem fighting off would-be suitors, but something about Derek through him off. _Oh, to hell with it._ He wanted Derek, so he allowed him to pull him into ahazy, lustful embrace.

_~Red's Room ~_

"FUCKING **BASTARDS!**" Granny ducked the brandy bottle as she attempted to explain to Red the evening's events. "The gentlemen have all left for the night, madam. If you would allow me, I will begin sending out the stories and pictures you have chosen to the tabloids, and the notes to the corresponding people." "Fine, fine. Just leave me to my wine and goodies." Red waved her hand towards the spread of fine cheeses and bread with both red & white wine on the small table to the side of her. Red was so angry. Both men she wanted had disappeared! The nerve, to turn down the most sought after woman in the world. It was unheard of !

"Before you go, bring me something to help me…relax, won't you?" Granny rolled her eyes. For such a high class woman, Red sure loved the cheap shit drugs. However getting stoned seemed to be the only thing that could make her seem normal crazy, instead of homicidal, psychopathic crazy.

"Yes Red dear."

_~ Derek ~_

Derek smiled at the look on Wolf's slumbering face. Such a lovely man, and now Derek wanted him. Bad. That decided him. Kill the Red bitch, take care of Granny, save the Wolf. He took his axe from the closet Wolf had been admiring earlier. Slowly so as not to wake Wolf, Derek closed the bedroom door behind him, and exited into the hallway, slipping into the familiar role of the Hunter. First, find the target and neutralize. Hunter walked down the hall to the room with the biggest door. _'Extravagance, thy color is Red.'_ Slowly peering through the opened door, he realized that Red Fira was stoned. Hard. Walking behind her, no longer afraid of detection, he lifted his ax failing to notice the reflection of Granny staring back at him.

"Eh hem." Whirling around, Derek stared at the small women in the doorway holding a large, black trash bag in each hand. "These _WERE_ for Red when she eventually collapsed into a puddle of her own vomit. However, I believe you may have a use for them now." Granny cocked an eyebrow at him, seeming to test whether or not he had the guts to do what he had come here to do.

"She's your employer, don't you want to help her, save her or something?"

"No, not really. I've already started to take over of all her companies. Plus, last time she was other wise involved, I had her sign over her other acquisitions to me. So, no. Feel free to…take out the trash shall we say, hm?" Granny walked over to Hunter, placing the bags under Red, around the chair.

"Done this before?"

Granny glanced at him, "How do you think I got rid of my late-husband dear-y? Old age?" Granny tucked in a few more corners, until she declared it perfect. "Well, now I have to go take care of the bonfire. See you outside, eastern court yard."

"Fire?"

"To dispose of the body dear. Can't have too many people looking too closely, you know. With the party, a fire is not out of the question. People already see Red as eccentric, so if she were to disappear for a few days, then her body shows up, days later found by the cleaning crew in a fire, no one will delve too deeply into it."

Hunter turned the idea over in his mind, checking all angles for a trick. "Fine, but I have a request. We split ownership of everything, and I get to do as I please with whomever I choose, of course."

"Why should I give you anything? You have nothing I want, plus I can turn you into the authorities, _Hunter_!" Granny turned towards him, smile plastered on.

"I find you will since 1. I haven't done anything illegal to _her_," Hunter jerked his head at Red, " yet, so nothing for you unless I do. 2. I learned long ago to record conversations with people I don't trust." Holding up an old voice recorder, Hunter asked, "So, deal?"

"Deal. I always dreamed of partnering with someone who was as honest as he is ruthless. Shall we consider _her_ the beginning our first project together?"

"To the beginning of the end." Hunter turned back to Red, seeing her stirring.

~ _Red ~_

"Hello mister. Can I help you?" Red's words were that of a child, confused and high-pitched. The man in front of her looked familiar, a strange feeling that she needed to remember, but she just didn't care. "My, what big hands you have."

"The better to capture Wolves with, my dear."

"My, what a big ax you have."

"The better to cut heads off with, my dear."

"My, what big, green eyes you have."

"The better to watch you die with, my dear."

Red looked at him, watching him heft the ax high on his shoulder. Watched it slowly swing down towards her. '_How funny, he looks just like the woodsman' in the storybook.'_

Red's world faded to black.

_~ Wolf ~_

Wolf awoke to Derek entering the room. He stared at Derek, wondering about his motive, why he didn't just leave and not come back while Wolf was asleep, sparing them both the embarrassment. The bed dipped under the weight of Derek as he sat down. Making Wolf scoot towards the farthest edge away from him.

"Don't run from me, love. I have a proposition for you." Wolf waited, not daring to speak. " I want to explore this…thing between us. If you want, I'd like to have you move in with me, I…have been away for sometime, and need someone to help me get back on my feet, you need someone to help you with connections you don't have. So, what do you say?"

Wolf turned it over in his mind. Run and be an outsider? Or stay with Derek, who he knew nothing about? But with this man, Wolf felt he could do it. He could take on the world. Hell, even Red Fira would be no problem with Derek by his side.

"I'll….stay." Wolf felt Derek force his chin up to meet his eyes. "You will not regret it, love." With that Derek pulled Wolf up to take him tosee their new home together. _Fin_

_Little Red Riding Hood_

_By _

_Linda A. Copp_

_Little Red Riding Hood basket in hand._

_The Wolf's in the woods,_

_he's made his own plans._

_Your going to Grandma's with a basket of treats_

_and you don't see his shadow_

_as it slithers and creeps._

_Now, he's cut through the forest to get there ahead._

_He's outrun and out-foxed you,_

_and soon he'll be fed. _

_For he's lean and he's mean._

_He's fierce and he's keen._

_He's a hunter, a stalker, a killing machine._

_Little Red Riding Hood basket in hand._

_The Wolf's at the door now, it's just as he'd planned._

_He never knocks, to Grandma's surprise._

_Pouncing, she's swallowed, to never know why._

_For a wolf's just a wolf, he is what he is,_

_His hungry tummy won't and can't let you live._

_Little Red Riding Hood basket in hand_

_You've reached Granny's cottage, _

_it's just as he's planned._

"_See, Granny I've brought you a basket of treats."_

"_Come closer, Grandaughter_

_if you'd like me to eat."_

"_Oh! Granny, I say, what big eyes you have!"_

"_The better to see you with_

_And the sweet treats you have."_

"_Oh! Granny you've such a big, nose oh, my._

"_The better to smell you with _

_and that sweet apple pie."_

"_Oh! Granny what big, shiny, teeth you've got!"_

"_The better to eat you with_

_and all the sweet treats you've brought!"_

_Now, I hear the scream, the howl and the cry._

_Am I a hunter or just passing bye?_


End file.
